Smile
by MidnightFire14
Summary: It takes place during the Dark Knight. Otherwise, I can't give away any secrets. You'll have to read to know
1. Chapter 1

Dear…Anyone who cares,

If you're reading this, then I must be dead or close to it. Congratulations, you get to read my life story. You may think it's tragic. You could think that I'm crazy. Well I don't really give a damn. And for those who think I made this all up…Go do your research. It all happened. I'm as messed up as you want to believe. And I don't regret one thing. My name is Annabelle Ophelia Morose and I was the Joker's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

My parents made a fortune off of other people's despair from the death of a loved one so my father had his name changed to Morose long before I was born. I never knew any of my grandparents. They were all dead as far as I knew. We lived in crime-ridden Gotham City. It was better for business. Now, even though money was never an issue, high society was not appealing to me. I was to stay proper at all times. That means clean clothes, good manners, and, most importantly, smiling. 24/7. I was like a china doll, portraying the perfect little girl. One toe out of line and it was a slash on my back that my clothes hid. Batman showed up around the time I was nine. Business went down with the crime rate, and I suddenly began "falling down stairs" and "running into doors." At the rate this was going, they were going to make business out of me. So…I made business out of them first. In the middle of one of my sleepless nights, I snuck into my parents' room and restrained them to their bed. How did they not wake up, you may ask. Easy. Drugs. While they were knocked out by sleeping pills, I took the chance. I got all of the tanks of gasoline from our gardeners' sheds and started pouring it throughout the house. One tank was saved just for my parents' room. I went in and poured most of it on them. Luckily for me, they woke up right as I lit a match. They were furious, struggling against their restraints and screaming at me that they were going to beat me almost to death. I said one simple word before I set the house ablaze. "Smile."


	3. Chapter 3

I got out but no one seemed to care. A few people claimed to be family to get our money, but no one claimed me. I'm sure that I was just a homeless kid to the city. Even when arson was determined, no one thought of me. Every time I came up, and never by name, everyone just assumed I burned up in the fire too. No one looked for me. No one cared. Well…except for one person.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sleeping in an alley when he found me. My first reaction when he nudged me away was to smile. The first thing I noticed was his scars around his mouth.

"Don't stop smiling. You have a beautiful smile."

Those were his first words to me. I hadn't even realized I had stopped. He held out his hand. I didn't know this man, or anything about him. But I took his hand. He was the first person to give me attention since my parents died. He took me back to his place, where it was, I can't tell you. It was nice though. Cozy. I'm not sure if he really lived here or if it was for show. But there weren't any neighbors, it was in a remote location, and it wasn't a real housing place. It was off the grid. I liked it. It showed no particular expectations. It was just enough to live.

"Well if you're going to live here, you need a name."

I had almost forgotten he was here. I looked at him and in a confident voice I told him, "My name is Annabelle Ophelia Morose."

He just shook his head and made that clicking sound with his tongue that people make when they're disappointed. "That won't do. It doesn't fit."

I was shocked. It was the first time someone, other than myself, believed that my name was wrong. I never felt as proper as my name made me sound. However, I could never find a name that really suited me otherwise. He walked over to me and moved my hair behind my shoulders.

"Your name will be Smiles. You have a beautiful one and people should know that."

It sounded like a clown name, but it was appropriate. Really it was. I was taught my whole life to smile no matter what. I still didn't understand why he gave me a clown name until he said his next few words. "You can call me, The Joker."

**Yes I know these are short. They will get longer. I love feedback but you really don't have to leave reviews if you don't want to. **


End file.
